


The Tell-Tale Mind

by orphan_account



Category: The Tell-Tale Heart - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Confessions, Gen, Insanity, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Tell-Tale Mind

As I have told you before, I am not insane. In fact, I would say I did the world a favor, I have rid them of that horrible eye. I never wished this to become of the old man but, to stop myself from going insane I had to get rid of the eye.

When I showed the police the dead body, they were shocked with horror. I didn't know if they were terrified of the eye; as I gazed upon what I did, I was horrified of myself but, pleased with my work. They told me that I must come with them, so without a fight I left with them.

When we arrived at our destination they put me in a small, dim room, where the only source of light was a candle on a table, and the walls were as close as an arms reach away from me. For a while I sat, thinking about what they wanted and if they thought I was insane. Both questions troubled me.

After a while a man came in and said that he was going to ask me some questions. The most important questions stood out to me. _'Did you do it?' 'Why did you do it?' 'Was it the right thing to do?'_

"I did it because of his eye, and yes I do feel that is was the right thing to do. " I told him. "If I didn't do what I did it would have driven me and the rest of us insane." Without any further questions he quickly left the room.

I started thinking to myself that I probably _was_ insane, and the reason I heard the heart was because I had regained some semblance of my sanity. I knew that was right to show the police, and that must mean all of this was supposed to happen to me as well.

The man walked back in and told me _"You are to be hanged in the morning."_ with a voice like a knife.

After he left I realized that this also felt right - it was I who was supposed to die all along.

I truly was insane.


End file.
